Pinhead's Terror
by KahnShao
Summary: Pinhead is on the recieving end of terror this time around. How will he cope?


**Pinhead's Terror**

** The cenobite known as Xipe Totec roamed the halls of the vast labyrinth he called home alone. He was in deep thought. So deep he almost missed the familiar chime that announced the doomed soul that opened the Merchand Box. Grinning he stepped through. Alone. He had decided to give the rest of his Gash the day off. Not because they had been of major help. (oh they helped him. They kept the said sould from escaping and what not but that was it. If they weren't helping they were usually making a nuicence of themselves. Butterball would wander into the kitchen and fix himself something to eat or ask the person where the food items were kept. Chatterer had this thing for putting his fingers in people's mouths…Female kept staring at the said soul. Damn. He didn't which was creepier. Chatterer with his finger thing or Female with her staring.**

** He went through the gateway and soon wished he hadn't. For the one that opened the box was none other than Kirsty Cotton. Now of all the things that scared him Kirsty scared him the most. This woman was batshit insanely in love with him. "Ohhh…Kirsty. What do you want this time you insane woman?" he groaned fearing the answer. "I want you Pinny Winny Poo Poo head." She smiled. "I opened the box…you HAVE to take me back." She added. Pinhead backed away. "Can't you see it was a mistake? Damn you woman why don't you leave me alone?" he asked backing away further whilst a lovestruck Kirsty came forward arms outstretched. "No can do Pinny Poo…rules are rules." She came closer within 1 foot of him and touched him lightly. **

** "AYYYYYIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" he screamed running away and out the door not caring of other humans saw him or not. Kirsty ran behind him. Pinhead rounded the corner and nearly ran into her father. "Larry….help me your insane daughter is after me again." Larry smiled. "This way Mr. Totec. You can hide in here." Pinhead followed insane woman's father. He sat inside the shed huddled down. His knees up to his chest hoping to Leviathan she did not find him. Soon after he heard talking. Two voices one man and a woman. The door opened. "You can come out now Mr. Totec." Larry called in to him. Pinhead bolted out and ran smack into Kirsty Cotton knocking both of them down. "Ohhhh Pinny…you realized it is me to whom you belong." She crooned happily. "Yearrrggggghhhhh! Unhand me you vile woman!" he shrieked as he tried to undo himself from this insanely mad woman. "what can I do to have you leave me be?" he whimpered. **

** "Just kiss me. That's all." She said simply. "what a kiss? That's all you wanted?" he asked curiously. Kirsty nodded. Then why all the inuedos and pet names?" he asked. Kirsty shrugged. "Idunno." She responded. Pinhead sighed heavily preferring not to go into why Kirsty did anything. He leaned in towards her his eyes closed hoping to get this done and over with as soon as possible. As his lips touched hers he felt something. Suddenly Kirsty pulled back. "Ok..my curiousity has been satisfied. You can go now Pinhead." She said happily. Pinhead stood there for a moment. "W-w-wait…don't you wanna go out sometime?" he stammered. Kirsty looked at him. "Uhhhh…you're a real nice guy and all but all I wanted was just one kiss. To see what is was like." She stated. **

** Pinhead began to blubber. "B-b-b-but…" before he could finish Kirsty smiled. "I got someone that really DOES like you though. Someone who is more your type." Kirsty said sympathetically. She honestly did like Pinhead. But only as a friend. Besides. She had this thing for Butterball. (*ewwwww gross!). she called forth the woman that was crazily in love with him.**

** Nickoletta also called Female came forward smiling. "OH HELL NAH! SHE'S INSANE! HEEEEELLLLLL NOOOOOOOO!" Pinhead screehed as he took off running with a Female close behind. Pinhead knew that one simple kiss was not going to satisfy Female. Kirsty smiled. He'd get used to it. Butterball came up behind Kirsty and put one arm around her waist purring into her ear. Kirsty giggled. "You naughty boy." Together the two walked into her house. Alone.**

***ok I prefer Pinsty….but for some reason I felt sorry for Butterball so I decided to do them together this one time. Poor Butterball never gets any love. 3 **


End file.
